The present invention relates to antigenic preparations comprising polysaccharides and/or glycopeptides preparable from keratinophilic fungi as well-as yeasts, processes for the preparation of these antigenic preparations, their use as pharmaceutical substances as well as their use as vaccines, including but not limited to, the prophylaxis and treatment of allergy, as well as for modulating the immune response.
Allergy in one form or another afflicts more than 20 per cent of the human population, and the alarming increase in its prevalence, morbidity and mortality over the past decade has led to its designation as the number one environmental disease (Sutton and Gould, Nature 1993, 366, pp. 421-428). Human and animal populations are afflicted by allergy to a similar extent.
In the development of allergy, immunological reactions play a key role (Paul, William E. (Editor), Fundamental Immunology, Raven Press Books Ltd., New York, 1984). In principle two different types of allergic reactions have been described. One is immediate type hypersensitivity (ITH), for which the maximum allergic response to the allergen is observed within minutes to hours. The second is delayed type hypersensitivity (DTH). In case of DTH, the allergic response to the allergen usually reaches its maximum after 24 to 48 hours. Most likely ITH is mediated predominantly via the IgE pathway, whereas DTH is more complex. In the development of DTH it is likely that further cell mediated responses (i.e. B- and T-lymphocytes) are involved. For example, after transferring lymphocytes and antibodies from allergic donor animals to non-allergic recipient animals, the recipients developed DTH (Askenase, P. W. (1973), J. exp. Med., 138, pp. 1144-1155).
Because of their direct exposure to environmental antigens, tissues most afflicted by allergies are the epithelial tissues, especially the skin. For example, in the dermatological clinic, acute allergic contact dermatitis and chronic allergic contact eczema account for up to 15% of all dermatoses. Allergic asthma accounts for about 20% of all asthma cases in humans.
Allergic diseases that can be classified as ITH, are for example atopic eczema, allergic bronchial asthma, hay fever, rhinitis, conjunctivitis. These can develop into chronic forms as well and should not be considered exclusively as IgE-dependent reactions. Examples of DTH are acute allergic contact dermatitis and chronic allergic contact eczema, which can further be classified as DTH (type IV) with epidermal involvement. Such a patient would have previously been sensitised through contact with an allergen and has developed hypersensitivity. Renewed contact with the allergen results in acute, sub-acute or chronic inflammatory contact dermatitis.
One example for an allergic dermatitis from the veterinary clinic is Summer Eczema, also called Sweet or Queens land Itch. Summer Eczema is an allergic dermatitis of horses, belonging to the atopic form of allergic diseases (involving Type I and IV reactions). Summer Eczema is provoked by the bite of midges of the families Culicidae and Ceratopgonidae, and characterised by skin lesions with permanent erosions and exudations, mainly in regions of the mane, tail, and abdomen. Afflicted animals display a strong sensitivity of the skin with regard to irritations, i.e. touch, rain, wind etc., impairing their overall health and performance. As with other allergies, it is believed that the development of this disease is also influenced by nutritional factors. The symptoms of this disease are only visible from March to September, whereas the allergen induced sensitivity of the skin is observed during the whole year. Summer Eczema provides an interesting general model system for the study of allergy and for the development of anti-allergic substances.
Many treatments for allergy have been proposed, depending on the clinical picture. For the treatment of acute allergic contact dermatitis, chronic allergic contact eczema and/or atopic eczema usually lipophilic creams comprising glucocorticosteroids, anti-microbial substances, anti-inflammatory drugs and/or calcium are used. For the treatment of Summer Eczema various compounds have been applied locally or parenterally, for example steroid preparations, insecticides, different galenic formulations, salicylate, oils or peptides isolated from micro-organisms. All of the above treatments only deal with the symptoms and not the causes of allergy.
Impaired immune response or immunodeficiency often play important roles in the development of allergy. Therefore, also immunotherapeutic methods, for example the administration of immune-stimulators like BCG, levamisol and other stimulators, have been used for the treatment of eczema, atopic eczema, skin abscesses, and also auto-immune diseases (A. M. Tschernucha (Editor), Koscha, published by Medicina in 1982, Moscow).
For the treatment of flea-allergic dermatitis, the administration of antibody derived peptides has been successfully used (British patent application No 8913737,). For the treatment of atopic eczema, desensitivisation has also been used with relatively good results (A. M. Tschernucha (Editor), Koscha, published by Medicina in 1982, Moscow).
In spite of the various different approaches in treating allergy, to our knowledge, no antigenic compounds preparable from keratinophilic fungi or yeasts have been used for the treatment of allergy.
In the context of the present invention the term xe2x80x9csolublexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnonsolublexe2x80x9d refers to the solubility in aqueous solution. The term xe2x80x9cantigenic preparationxe2x80x9d refers to any composition of matter that is able to elicit an antigenic or immunogenic response. The term xe2x80x9cmodulating the immune responsexe2x80x9d refers to the ability of the antigenic preparations of the present invention to stimulate or enhance the immune response, for example as demonstrated by their ability to stimulate the proliferation of lymphocytes in cell culture, (a detailed review can be found in Strube et al. (1989) Vet. Med. Rev., 60, pp. 3-15, B{overscore (u)}ttner M. (1993) Comp. Immun. Microbiol. Infect. Dis., 16, No. 1, pp. 1-10).
It has now been surprisingly found, that antigenic preparations preparable from keratinophilic fungi or yeast can be used for the prophylaxis and treatment of allergies, as well as for modulating the immune response, particularly in mammals.
Processes for preparing antigenic material from keratinophilic fungi as well as yeasts have now been developed. The antigenic preparations preparable according to these processes comprise polysaccharides and/or glycopeptides. The antigenic preparations can be used as pharmaceutical compositions as well as vaccines for the treatment of animals and humans, especially for the treatment of allergies and for modulating the immune response. It will be understood that the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention can have immunological as well as pharmacological utility.
The antigenic material of this invention may also be prepared from material derived from keratinophilic fungi or yeasts, for example from the fungal or yeast cell walls.
For the preparation of the antigenic preparations of the present invention, three different processes have been developed. According to these processes three different antigenic fractions (ASMP, ANMP or AEMP), in the following commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cfractionsxe2x80x9d, can be prepared from keratinophilic fungi as well as yeasts. Antigenic preparations comprising more than one fraction are referred to in the following as xe2x80x9ccomplex preparationxe2x80x9d or abbreviated xe2x80x9cComplexxe2x80x9d.
Process 1: The fraction preparable according to this process consists of antigenic soluble material comprising polysaccharide and/or glycopeptides (ASMP). Briefly this process, which is illustrated in detail in Example 1, comprises the following:
Keratinophilic fungi or yeasts are cultivated on Agar plates, for example as described in EP 0564620. One preferred medium is for example malt extract agar from Oxoid. Other media that will ensure growth of keratinophilic fungi or yeast may be used as well. The resulting fungal biomass is lifted off and treated with an aqueous solution of alkali. Preferred aqueous alkaline solutions are NaOH or KOH at preferred concentrations of 0.1-5% (w/v). Alkaline treatment is preferably at 20 -150 C for up to 30 h. Following the processing under aqueous alkaline conditions, the solid and liquid phases of the preparation are separated, for example by centrifugation, filtration or sedimentation. Preferably the separation is achieved by centrifugation, which ensures good separation of the fungal cell debris, for example at forces of about 3500 g. The treatment under aqueous alkaline conditions, as well as the separation step, may be repeated several times.
After the alkaline treatment, the resulting supernatant is treated under acidic aqueous conditions, e.g. 0.2-1.5M organic acid or 0.05-1M mineral acid. For example HCl or acetic acid can be used, preferably at pH values between pH 2.5 and pH 4.5. Preferably the treatment under aqueous acidic conditions is for 2 to 4 hours at temperatures of 4 to 8 C, whereafter separation of the solid and liquid layers takes place. The treatment under aqueous acidic conditions, as well as the separation step, may be repeated several times, preferably under conditions as above indicated. Then, the supernatant from the separation step is subject to a precipitation step. Preferably the precipitation is performed by adding a suitable organic solvent, e.g. an alcohol such as a lower alkanol to the supernatant, for example methanol or ethanol. A ratio of one volume supernatant to 2-5 volumes of alcohol will result in good-precipitation of the antigenic material. Other non-alcoholic precipitation procedures known to the person skilled in the art may be used as well, for example ammonium sulphate or other salt precipitation may result in precipitation of the antigenic material as well. The solid phase is then subject to a further separation step, preferably under conditions as described above. The resulting solid phase is recovered and if desired is dissolved in an aqueous solution, preferably in distilled water, typically 2 to 100 ml are used. Finally the ASMP preparation can be lyophilised and stored for prolonged time periods under dry conditions.
Process 2: The fraction preparable according to this process consists of antigenic nonsoluble material comprising polysaccharide and/or glycopeptides (ANMP). Briefly this process, which is illustrated in detail in Example 2, comprises the following:
Keratinophilic fungi or yeasts are cultivated on Agar plates, for example as described in EP 0564620. A preferred medium is for example malt extract agar from Oxoid. Other media that will ensure growth of keratinophilic fungi or yeast may be used as well. The resulting fungal biomass is lifted off and treated with an aqueous solution of alkali. Preferred aqueous alkaline solutions are NaOH or KOH at preferred concentrations of 0.1-5% (w/v). Alkaline treatment is preferably at 20-150 C for up to 30 h. Following the processing under aqueous alkaline conditions, the solid and liquid phases of the preparation are separated, for example, by centrifugation, filtration or sedimentation. Preferably the separation is achieved by centrifugation, which ensures good separation of the fungal cell debris, for example at forces of about 3500 g. The treatment under aqueous alkaline conditions may be repeated several times, as well as the separation step. After alkaline treatment, the solid phase is treated with mineral or organic acids. Preferably 0.2-1.5 M acetic acid or 0.05-1 M HCl are added to the solid phase for 0.5 to 3 hours at temperatures of 70 to 100 C. After acidic treatment the solid phase is washed with an aqueous solution, preferably distilled water. Advantageously the washing is repeated about five times. Finally the solid phase is suspended in distilled water.
Process 3: The fraction preparable according to this process consists of antigenic exogenous material comprising polysaccharide and/or glycopeptides (AEMP). Briefly this process, which is illustrated in detail in Example 3, comprises the following:
Keratinophilic fungi or yeasts are incubated in aqueous solution or cultivated in liquid medium for up to 240 hours (the volume of the solution or culture is here defined as primary volume PV). Distilled water can be used (see example 3. I.) as well as media described in EP 0564620. After incubation or cultivation, the fungal cells are separated, for example, by centrifugation, filtration or sedimentation, preferably by centrifugation under conditions as described above. The resulting supernatant is then lyophilised and subsequently dissolved in water. Preferably the volume of water equals 0.1 to 0.2 volumes of the primary volume (PV). The resulting solution is then subject to a precipitation step. Preferably the precipitation is performed by adding a suitable organic solvent, e.g. an alcohol such as a lower alkanol to the supernatant, for example methanol or ethanol. A ratio of one volume supernatant to 2-5 volumes of alcohol will result in good precipitation of the antigenic material. Other non-alcoholic precipitation procedures known to the person skilled in the art may be used as well; for example ammonium sulphate or other salt precipitation may result in precipitation of the antigenic material as well. The resulting precipitate is recovered and if desired is dissolved in an aqueous solvent, preferably in distilled water. Preferably 0.5 to 50 mg of the precipitate are dissolved in 1 ml of aqueous solvent. Finally the AEMP solution can be lyophilised and stored for prolonged time periods under dry conditions, preferably at 2 to 10 C.
Preferred fungal genera from which the above defined Fractions are preparable are the genera Trichophyton, Microsporum or Candida.
Preferred species are:
Trichophyton equinum, 
Trichophyton mentagrophytes, 
Trichophyton sarkisovii, 
Trichophyton verrucosum, 
Microsporum canis, 
Microsporum gypseum, or
Candida albicans. 
Preferred Strains of the Above Referenced Species are:
Trichophyton equinum DSM No. 7276,
Trichophyton mentagrophytes DSM No. 7279,
Trichophyton sarkisovii DSM No. 7278,
Trichophyton verrucosum, DSM 7277,
Microsporum canis DSM No. 7281,
Microsporum canis var. obesum DSM No. 7280,
Microsporum canis var. distortum DSM No. 7275,
Microsporum gypseum DSM No. 7274, or
Candida albicans, DSM No. 9656.
All above referenced strains have been deposited by the applicant at the DSM (xe2x80x9cDeutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbHxe2x80x9d, Mascheroder Weg B, D-38124 Braunschweig, Germany) under the provisions of the Budapest Treaty on the deposition of micro-organisms. All strains except Candida albicans DSM No. 9656 have been previously described in the USSR Patent Application No. 5006861 filed Oct. 21, 1991, and corresponding applications i.e. the published Patent Application EP 0564620, filed on Oct. 17, 1992.
Depending on the species the fractions can be obtained from, they are referred to according to the following.
Fractions derived from:
(i) Trichophyton equinum, are referred to as ASMP-TE, ANMP-TE, or AEMP-TE,
(ii) Trichophyton mentagrophytes, are referred to as ASMP-TM, ANMP-TM, or AEMP-TM,
(iii) Trichophyton sarkisovii, are referred to as ASMP-TS, ANMP-TS, or AEMP-TS,
(iv) Trichophyton verrucosum, are referred to as ASMP-TV, ANMP-TV, or AEMP-TV,
(v) Microsporum canis, are referred to as ASMP-MC, ANMP-MC, or AEMP-MC,
(vi) Microsporum gypseum, are referred to as ASMP-MG, ANMP-MG, or AEMP-MG, or
(vii) Candida albicans, are referred to as ASMP-CA, ANMP-CA, or AEMP-CA.
Where information with regard to the specific strain is given, the species abbreviation is followed by the digits of the specific DSM deposit, for examplexe2x80x94AEMP-CA9656 refers to the AEMP fraction preparable from Candida albicans strain DSM No. 9656.
The Fractions preparable as defined in any one of the above described processes (1 to 3) comprise at least one single antigen preparable from at least one of the above referenced fungi. The antigenic preparations of the present invention comprise at least one of the above defined fractions or combinations thereof.
The antigenic preparations (ASMP and AEMP) as described in Examples 1 and 3:
1) comprise monosaccharides, amino acids and nucleotides, which are bound to a large extend in polymeric structures and to a smaller portion are free monomers.
2) mainly consist of the monosaccharide units: mannose galactose, glucose and xylose and others in different relative amount.
3) contain a mixture of polymeric structures formed by a significant amount of these monosaccharides. A significant part of these polymeric structures show molecular weights greater than 20 000 kD.
4) contain low amounts of free or bound amino acids.
5) contain low amounts of DNA molecules shown to be sensitive to digestion with DNase I.
NMR spectroscopy of the antigenic preparations ASMP and AEMP resulted in the NMR spectrograms presented in FIGS. 1 to 4.
The chemical shifts and signal multiplicities (summarized in Table 12) are in agreement with literature data for carbohydrates and amino acids.
For AEMP and ASMP fractions, e.g. MG 7274, TM 7279 and CA 9656, the carbohydrate signals cover a range from 3.2-5.5 ppm, the amino acid signals a region from 0.75-3.45 (without xcex1-protons).
ASMP also shows typical signals for acetate-CH31.92 ppm.
The AEMP fractions show also typical signals for disacharides and amino acids. E.g. the TM 7279 spectrum shows signals for aromatic amino acids like Phenylanalanine, Tyrosine and Tryptophane in the region 7.15-7.9 ppm.
Concerning single fractions of ASMP or AEMP, concentrations of 0.1 to 50 mg/ml are preferred. Concerning single Fractions of ANMP, concentrations of 0.1 to 5% (v/v) are preferred.
Preferred embodiments of the antigenic preparations of the present invention comprise for example the following combinations of Fractions (Complexes):
Complex 1 comprises ASMP-TM, and ASMP-MG, and ASMP-CA. Preferably the concentration of each fraction is 0.1 to 50 mg/ml. A highly preferred embodiment according to Complex 1 is a combination of ASMP-TM7279, ASMP-MG7274, and ASMP-CA9656.
Complex 1.1 comprises ASMP-MG and ASMP-CA. Preferably the concentration of each fraction is 0.1 to 50 mg/ml. A highly preferred embodiment according to Complex 1.1 is a combination of ASMP-MG7274 and ASMP-CA9656.
Complex 2 comprises ANMP-TM, and ANMP-MG, and ANMP-CA. Preferably the concentration of each fraction is 0.1 to 5% (v/v). A highly preferred embodiment according to Complex 2 is a combination of ANMP-TM7279, ANMP-MG7274, and ANMP-CA9656.
Complex 3, comprises AEMP-TM, and AEMP-MG, and AEMP-CA. Preferably the concentration of each fraction is 0.1 to 50 mg/ml. A highly preferred embodiment according to Complex 3 is a combination of AEMP-TM7279, AEMP-MG7274, and AEMP-CA9656.
Complex 4 comprises ANMP and AEMP. The following combinations of fractions are preferred: (1) ANMP-CA and AEMP-TM or (2) ANMP-MG, ANMP-TM and AEMP-TM. Preferably the concentration of ANMP is 0.1 to 5% (v/v) and that of AEMP is 0.1 to 50 mg/ml. Highly preferred embodiments according to Complex 4 are the following combinations:
4.1 ANMP-CA9656, and
4.2 ANMP-MG7274, and AEMP-TM7279;
ANMP-TM7279, and AEMP-TM7279;
Complex 5, comprises ANMP and ASMP. A preferred combination is ANMP-MG, and ANMP-TM, and ASMP-CA. Preferably the concentration of the individual ANMP fractions is 0.1 to 5% (v/v), and that of individual ASMP fractions is 0.1 to 50 mg/ml. Highly preferred is a combination of ANMP-MG7274, and ANMP-TM7279, and, ASMP-CA9656.
Further preferred antigenic complexes according to the present invention comprise for example: ASMP and AEMP- or ASMP and AEMP and ANMP at concentrations for ASMP and AEMP of 0.1-50 mg/ml and for ANMP at concentrations of 0.1 to 5% (v/v).
The antigenic preparations of the present invention can be applied together with suitable physiologically acceptable carriers that do not cause adverse physiological side effects, and include buffers, solutions or adjuvants, for example salt solutions, Lactate solutions or Ringer Solution. Preferred carriers are for example: Carrier A: aqueous solution comprising 0.85% (w/v) NaCl; Carrier B: aqueous solution comprising 5% (w/v) Glucose, 0.3% (w/v) meat extract xe2x80x9clab-lemcoxe2x80x9d (Oxoid), and 0.1% (w/v) yeast extract (Oxoid); Carrier C: Medium RPMI 1640 (purchased from Serva, catalogue no 12-702).
The antigenic preparations of the present invention can be applied per se or as solutions for injection, creams, sprays, aerosols, tablets and in other application forms known to the person skilled in the art. The antigenic preparations of the present invention may further provide highly efficient vaccines.
The antigenic preparations of the present invention are able to stimulate the proliferation of cells of the immune system and thereby are able to modulate the immune response. The antigenic preparations of the present invention are further able to inhibit the proliferation of human keratinocytes.
The antigenic preparations of the present invention may confer a high degree of resistance against allergic reactions, particularly of epithelial tissues, more particularly of the skin. They are of interest for preventing and curing allergy, and in our hands have not shown adverse side effects as demonstrated in vivo in laboratory animals (i.e. guinea pigs and white mice) and horses (i.e. cross-breed and Icelandic horses).
In particular, acute allergic dermatitis and skin lesions may be effectively cured without side effects by administering the antigenic preparation of the present invention, i.e. by vaccination. After intra muscular injection(s) of the antigenic preparations of the present invention, the symptoms of allergic inflammation of the skin, itch and the sensitivity of the skin of individuals afflicted with allergic dermatitis may be abolished. Complete recovery from all allergic symptoms has been achieved within 2 to 8 weeks after the final injection and the allergen induced sensitivity of the skin to irritants was abolished. Further, within 1 to 6 weeks after the final injection itch may be abolished.
In a preferred embodiment, the antigenic preparations of the present invention provide a protection and cure for the so called Summer Eczema of horses, especially of Icelandic horses. After 1 to 3 intra muscular or intra dermal injection(s) of the antigenic preparations of the present invention, horses afflicted with Summer Eczema may be cured of or protected against Summer Eczema, preferred are complexes 1 and 1.1.
In a further preferred embodiment, the antigenic preparations of the present invention provide a protection and cure against alopecia in mammals. After 1 to 3 intra muscular or intra dermal injection(s) of the antigenic preparations of the present invention, mammals afflicted with alopecia may be cured of or protected against alopecia, preferred are Complexes 1 or 1.1.
In another preferred embodiment, the antigenic preparations of the present invention improve the hair condition and seasonal coat change of mammals. After 1 to 3 intramuscular or intradermal injections, coat condition may be significantly improved and in individuals afflicted with incomplete coat change complete change to the regular season coat may result, preferred are Complexes 1 or 1.1.
In another preferred embodiment, the antigenic preparations of the present invention provide a protection and cure against eczema. After 1 to 3 intra dermal or intramuscular injection(s) of or after topical treatment with the antigenic preparations of the present invention, mammals, i.e. humans, afflicted with eczema, may be cured of or protected against eczema, preferred are fractions ASMP-MG, ASMP-CA and ASMP-TM, i.e. ASMP-MG7274, ASMP-CA9656 and ASMP-TM7279 or complexes 1 and 1.1.
In a further preferred embodiment, the antigenic preparations of the present invention provide a protection and cure against neurodermitis. After topical treatment with the antigenic preparations of the present invention, mammals, i.e. humans, afflicted with neurodermitis, may be cured of or protected against neurodermitis, preferred are fractions ASMP-MG, ASMP-CA and ASMP-TM, i.e. ASMP-MG7274, ASMP-CA9656 and ASMP-TM7279 or complexes 1 and 1.1.
The antigenic preparations of the present invention may be used to treat a variety of indications such as those described in xe2x80x9cKlinische Immunologiexe2x80x9d, Peter, H. H. (editor), publ. 1991 by Urban and Schwarzenberg, Munich, Germany, for example:
1. allergic airway diseases
1.1. allergic rhinitis and conjunctivitis
1.1.1. seasonal rhino-conjunctivitis
1.1.2. perennial rhinitis
1.2. asthma bronchiale
1.3. status asthmaticus
1.4. asthma of children
1.4.1. obstructive lung disease after infectious bronchiolitis
1.4.2. mild episodic or mild perennial asthma bronchiale
1.4.3. strong perennial asthma bronchiale
2. allergic broncho pulmonary aspergillosis
3. food allergies
3.1. IgE-mediated food allergy
3.1.1. IgE-mediated food allergy of infants
3.1.2. IgE-mediated food allgery of juveniles and adults
3.2. IgG- and T-cell-mediated food allergies
3.3. Intolerance to cow""s milk
3.4. Heiner-syndrome
3.5. eosinophilic gastroenteropathy
3.6. coeliac disease
4. Insect bite/sting allergy
5. urticaria in all its forms
5.1. contact urticaria
5.2. urticaria concomitant with allergic reactions
5.3. urticaria concomitant with intolerance to additives and inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis (pseudo-allergy)
5.4. physical urticaria
5.4.1. dermatographia (urticaria factitia)
5.4.2. cholinergic and adrenergic urticaria
5.4.3. cold-induced urticaria
5.4.4. light urticaria
5.4.5. pressure urticaria
5.4.6. other rare forms of physical urticaria
5.5. urticarial vasculitis
5.6. mastocytosis and urticaria pigmentosa
5.7. urticaria concomitant with infectious diseases
5.8. urticaria concomitant with immunothyroiditis
5.9. urticaria and amyloidosis
6. angioedema
6.1. hereditary angloneuroticoedema (HANE)
6.2. acquired angioneuroticoedema
7. atopic dermatitis, atopic eczema
8. drug related allergy
The present invention further relates to Candida albicans strain DSM No. 9656, which was obtained by directed selection based on stabilisation of cultural-morphological characteristics and attenuation of epidemic strain No. 008, which was isolated from a man in 1990.
The biological properties of Candida albicans strain DSM No. 9656 are described in Table 1.
Strain Candida albicans DSM No. 9656 further differs from the epidemic strain in its population stability, and morphological characteristics under long term passaging through nutrient media and lower virulence. Following the teachings for the preparation of antigenic preparations of the present invention, highly effective and safe antigenic preparations, according to the present invention, can be prepared from this strain.
One skilled in the art will readily appreciate that the present invention is well adapted to carry out the objects and attain the ends and advantages mentioned as well as those inherent therein. The compounds, procedures and techniques described herein are presently representative of preferred embodiments, are intended to be exemplary, and are not intended as limitations on the scope.